Elsa's Birthday Fantasy
by Maxisho
Summary: (Smut) (ElsAnna) Elsa has to find out a way to confess her feelings to her sister with a birthday surprise, but will Anna's curiosity get the best of her? (Note i do not own any of the frozen characters or story-line)
1. 1: Elsa's Secret

**My first fanfic! please tell me how you like it! Also, give me suggestions for future fanfics via reviewing or PM :)**

* * *

Many weeks after things calmed down in Arendelle and the icy winter subsided, Elsa and Anna went back to their normal lives. It was at this time that Anna would be celebrating her nineteenth birthday very soon, 2 days to be exact. The castle's staff had just begun production on all of the decoration and festivities that would occur. Anna was very excited, as this was her first birthday that her older sister would be attending. Although, Anna kept insisting her party to not be too big of a deal, she hated having all the attention, for she was grateful for the fantastic life she was given.

Here Elsa lies in her room, thoughts drifting through her head about how Anna and Kristoff are together. How the kingdom and all of its civilization were at once safe. The pure thought of how the years seemed to slide past her. She now left the door to her room open at all times, just to prove to Anna that she'd never shut her out again. Anna thought this was a bit silly, but she could respect it. Elsa let out a sigh, the sort of sigh you'd hear from a person who is at pure bliss with their life, but has a troubling fault. You'd be right when you said that.

Elsa had a fiery passion building in her heart. Slowly consuming her as she knew nothing would come of it. Ever since the day her sister saved her life from Hans, the feelings she had for the redhead only intensified. She thought that maybe it was just the obvious "You saved my life, I love you so much" confusion. But after days of sleep deprivation and the ache in the back of her head, something told her otherwise. The heartache was pure unbearable. She was in love, in love with her sister. Anna's birthday was the perfect opportunity for Elsa to confess her feelings for her. She could hardly wait.

At the same time Anna was deciding the dress she would wear on her special day, talking to herself in a whispery voice. "No… too bright." "No… too many floral designs." Anna plopped onto the stool in front of her wardrobe, staring contently at the mass quantities of dresses she possessed. She smiled as she began to wonder what her birthday would be like. It was at this time that her older sister burst into her room. "Woah. Uh. Elsa.. Hi" Anna giggled. "Is there something you needed?" the redhead tilted her head slightly askew while maintaining a cute smirk. Elsa's snow white face flashed a deep shade of pink and her eyes widened.

"I was just wondering.." Elsa grabbed her other arm awkwardly. "Is there anything you wanted in particular for your birthday?" Anna saw the utter nervousness in Elsa's eyes "Nothing in particular, Elsa. Are you alright? You seem nervous about something." Anna's glance looked slightly more worried. "Oh yeah! I'm- I'm fine, just was wondering." The queen lets out a small nervous laugh and blushes intensely. She can feel the heat radiating from her face. She quickly exits the room. Anna sits there staring at the empty door frame. "What was her sister hiding from her?" the princess thought to herself.

It was later that night that Anna decided to go exploring for answers. She knew about the diary her sister kept under her bed from the memories she had left from her younger ages. She wondered if it was still there, or more importantly, if it was still being updated. The moon was up and bright that night. Anna slowly opened the door to her room and crept through the hallways to her sister's room. With the door being open, that would make this operation many times easier. Something was a bit odd. The door was in fact closed. This was very strange. Anna quietly clicked open the door and slid her eyes past the door frame to see if Elsa was asleep. Anna's jaw dropped, she could not believe the sight she was seeing. Her older sister sprawled across her mattress in her underwear furiously sticking her hand in her wet panties. "Anna, oohh yeess. I've always wanted you in bed with me" Elsa moaned quietly without knowing her sister was peeking in the room. Anna began to get weak at the knees. She too was craving for her sisters lust. Especially after that.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is when things really start heating up, get ready! There will be much much more dialogue. this chapter was all about setting up the story. **


	2. 2: Elsa's Room

**Here's chapter 2, Enjoy:)**

* * *

"No!" Anna thought to herself. "Don't think like that, she's your sister! Plus, you like men, right? For god's sake, you have Kristoff!" Anna's knees buckled and she slid down the wall slowly. "But her body is just so irresistible. I want my sister, and I want her bad." The redhead whispered under the load moaning of Elsa. Anna began to lift aside a fold in the nightgown she was wearing and inched a few fingers into her underwear. She was already dripping. Anna began rubbing herself slowly, sending out soft moans under Elsa's voice. She loved the way her sister's hips swung as she masturbated on her bed.

The mere thought of Elsa mentioning her own name made her go crazy. Pure ecstasy ran through both of their bodies as they sped up. Anna thought it was time to make herself known, and she had a plan. She slid open the door a little more and crawled along the ground until she was directly next to her older sisters bed, shutting the door behind her. Anna quickly disrobed in a excited fury. Elsa was alarmed by the click of the door shutting.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Elsa asked nervously in her darkened room. The blonde scanned the room. Her head slowly swiveled around until she saw her sister on all fours with a shocked look on her face down below her bed. "A-Anna?!" Elsa murmured. There was a silence between the two while glances were being exchanged. "Elsa... Is it true? Do you… love me?" Anna blushed so much that Elsa could see the difference in face tone, even in the dark light. "Is it true that you want me in bed with you?" The redhead's eyes glistened.

Elsa cupped Anna's jaw with her hand and began to passionately kiss the princess. Elsa slowly took off her bra and panties. The wet panties hit the ground with a "Plop." Anna climbed onto the bed and Elsa covered them both up under a warm blanket as the two embraced each other. "Oh Anna, you're so naughty." Elsa said, biting her lip, and began to rub her juicy pelvis against Anna's thigh.

They both released a sharp moan. Their nude breasts rubbed against one another's and made their nipples very hard. "Oh, Elsa… I can't believe I'm here with you." Anna said in a breathy voice. "It wasn't until now I knew I wanted to fuck my sister so much." Anna smirked seductively at the queen.

"But how could I resist?.." Anna closed her eyes and began kissing Elsa again. Elsa couldn't control herself as she felt Anna's tongue sliding around within her mouth.

"So, Anna." The blonde giggled "How about a little sneak peek of your birthday present" Elsa's cheeks turned a bright red color.

"I don't usually like someone spoiling gifts for me, but I'll make this an exception" Anna winks and stares contently into her sisters bright blue eyes.

"Oh don't worry, Anna. This won't spoil it. It'll only get you eager for your birthday." Elsa tilted her head a bit and smiled raising one eyebrow slightly above the other.

Elsa put herself in a scissor position between her sister's thighs and they both began thrusting softly. Anna could not believe what she was feeling. The feeling of their folds rubbing together was too much for this redhead to handle. She felt goosebumps race up her spine. Her insides were going crazy. Elsa began to get very excited. She felt herself losing control of her arcane magic.

"A-Anna" Elsa managed out of all the moaning she had been producing.

Anna began to feel her sister's body cool down. The places in the sheet where Elsa was gripping onto with her hands began to coat themselves with a thin coat of frost. "Anna, I-I'm losing control!" Elsa squealed with excitement.

Anna was too aroused to say anything other than a few squeaks between her uncontrollable moaning and. But she was thinking the exact same thing. Anna was now drooling from excitement, her eyes practically rolled back in her head. The two of them sat up and began fingering each other furiously. Their lips once again collided in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever felt. The fingering of the two intensified.

Anna broke away from the kiss and let out "Elsaaa! I'm- I'm-"

Elsa began thrusting hard on her sisters fingers so that she would peak at the same time that the redhead did. Both of them let out cries of pure ecstasy and squirmed around uncontrollably. It was at this instant that Elsa's powers were completely out of her control as she peaked. A whirlwind of snow circled around the two of them. This intensified her sisters orgasm intensely.

"Woah-ohhhhh" Anna yelped as she let her juices spray all over Elsa's perfectly round chest. "I'm squirting, Elsa. I'm squirting!"

As Elsa felt her sister spraying all over her she hugged the princess who was still mid-orgasm. Anna quickly gripped her sisters ass and looked her in the eyes as she finished off her peak. "Wow, Anna. I'm impressed." The blonde smirked. "Looks like I've got quite the squirter on my hands."

Anna glanced down at her sisters chest and was surprised at just how wet it was from her orgasm. Anna giggled and gave her sister a peck on the cheek as she stood up beside the bed. "I love you." She said. "I can't wait to see what kind of things you have in store for me on my birthday."

"You'd better get some rest, Princess" Elsa said "You're going to want a couple good nights of rest before your big day."

They exchanged glances and smiled longingly. Anna walked towards the door and opened it. "Oh! And Anna… I love you too" Elsa cried out from behind her. Anna smiled with her back on Elsa and slowly shut the door. "Tonight was great." Anna thought to herself. "I can hardly wait for what's next."

* * *

** if you have any suggestions for the present Elsa is going to give Anna, post a review about it! it might just make it into the final mix! :)**


End file.
